


warmth

by futurefishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: "October 4th. Also known as the Angel's Day in South Korea.Jeonghan liked to think that it wasn't a coincidence that he was born on that exact date. He was known as Seventeen's angel after all, which he liked a lot. He adored the members to pieces, and he liked the thought of him being the angel that watched over them."Jihoon/Jeonghan. Written for Jeonghan's birthday.





	warmth

October 4th. Also known as the Angel's Day in South Korea.

  
Jeonghan liked to think that it wasn't a coincidence that he was born on that exact date. He _was_ known as Seventeen's angel after all, which he liked a lot. He adored the members to pieces, and he liked the thought of him being the angel that watched over them.

  
It's 11:52 PM October 3rd, and Jeonghan can feel the excitement that's growing within him. Although he was about to turn 22 years old, it still felt the same as it did when he was a little kid, and he wished that it he would always feel this happy for his birthdays.

  
He was currently lying down on his bunk bed in the room he shared with Jihoon, Mingyu and Seungcheol. The light-browned haired male was the only one present in the room at the moment. The room was dark, the only light source coming from Jeonghan's phone as he played a game.

  
He was so invested into completing the level - he had been stuck on it for quite a while now - that he didn't hear the room to the bedroom open.

  
"Jeonghanie-hyung?" Jeonghan jumped a bit at the sudden sound, his eyes leaving his phone and falling on Jihoon, standing in the doorway. Jihoon looked concerned for a bit.

  
"Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" Jihoon asked slowly, walking into the room, flipping the light switch on and closing the door behind him. Jeonghan's eyes hurt a bit at the sudden brightness (he _had_ been playing on his phone in the dark for quite a while now) but he soon got used to it.

  
"Nah, it's fine." Jeonghan assured him, and gave Jihoon a small smile. Jihoon looked a bit relieved and smiled back, before gesturing over to Jeonghan's bed.

  
"Can I climb in?" Jihoon asked softly, seemingly a bit shy despite all the times they had been laying down next to each other and talked the night away.

  
It was obvious to everyone that Jihoon and Jeonghan enjoyed each other's company. The pair had grown closer over the last few months, and they spent a lot of time with each other recently. Jihoon was a bit clingy to Jeonghan at times - hugging him, playing with his hair or just resting his head on his shoulder - but Jeonghan didn't mind at all. He actually liked it a lot - sitting close to each other and just talking was a great way to relax after a stressful day.

  
Jeonghan chuckled, and moved closer to the wall. "Sure."

  
Jihoon's smile grew for a second, as he climbed onto the bed and lied down on the spot where Jeonghan had been playing on his phone for the past hour or so. Without wasting a moment, Jihoon placed his head on the older male's shoulder. Jeonghan didn't really react - he was expecting this after all - but the familiar warmth from the vocal team leader was comforting, and he leaned into Jihoon's touch slightly.

  
A comfortable silence spread in the room, as Jeonghan turned his attention back to the game on his phone, and Jihoon watched as the older male tried to beat the level. The other member's laughter could be heard from outside the bedroom, and something about Seungkwan almost dropping a cake, but the two vocal unit members didn't notice, as they both were focusing on the here and now.

  
After a while in the silence, Jihoon suddenly started moving, and before Jeonghan could react, the younger male took the phone out of his hand and turned the screen off. Just as Jeonghan was about to protest, he felt Jihoon enveloping in a hug, effectively rending him speechless.

  
"Happy Birthday, Jeonghanie-hyung." Jihoon said, his voice muffled against the shirt Jeonghan was wearing. The clock had reached midnight and Jeonghan's birthday had arrived. Jeonghan's arms finally found their way around the younger boy's body, and he felt a smile grow on his lips.

  
"Thank you, Jihoon." Jeonghan said happily, as he hugged Jihoon closer. His smile grew into a teasing smirk. "Where's my gift though?" The older male said jokingly, shaking Jihoon soflty.

  
The vocal unit leader pulled away to face Jeonghan, a similar smirk on his own face. "You're not getting any," Jihoon said teasingly and laughed as Jeonghan let out an overexagurated gasp.

  
"But it's my birthday!" Jeonghan continued, giving Jihoon the puppy eyes and a pout, and Jihoon couldn't help but smile at how _freaking_ cute Jeonghan was being right now.

  
"I know," Jihoon just said softly, burying his face in Jeonghan's chest again. "You'll get it in the morning." Jeonghan hummed in delight, and pulled the younger male closer to him once again.

  
He loved hugging Jihoon like this, and Jeonghan was quite content knowing that he might be the only one in the group that had gotten a hug like this from him.

  
"Can I ask for one thing though, since it is my birthday?" Jeonghan asked, a bit hesitant. He could both hear and feel Jihoon's 'hm?' against his chest. He decided to finish the question. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

  
The older male could not only feel how Jihoon tensed up at the question, but also the smile that took place on Jihoon's lips after a few seconds. "Happily," Jihoon replied, his arms hugging Jeonghan tighter.

  
They both enjoyed the first minutes of Jeonghan's 22nd birthday hugging each other and enjoying the other's warmth. Jeonghan felt happy, safe and secure as he hugged the younger male close to his chest, and although they only got to stay in each other's arms for a few minutes before the rest of the members burst in through the door, cake in their hands and chanting happy birthday at the top of their lungs, Jeonghan felt like this year's Angel's Day couldn't have started better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> o k a y, so here's my first fic... i'm honestly a bit scared hahahah
> 
> i wanted to do something for jeonghan's birthday, and since i also need more jeonghoon in my life, it turned into a small jeonghoon fic! i hope you liked it, and i'm sorry for any grammatical errors etc.
> 
> i decided to use his international age in this fic. i was also unsure of how to call the day, so i went with Angel's Day. hopefully people will know what i mean. 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! and i hope you liked it!


End file.
